


Tu Llamada

by ChucklesTheMime



Series: Alejortiz Drabbles [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/ChucklesTheMime
Summary: Just a blurb I wrote in a few minutes time... Resulting from a retweet by KoronelMagnet.
Relationships: José Alejandrino/Evaristo Ortiz
Series: Alejortiz Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130582
Comments: 2





	Tu Llamada

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't updated fics for months, but got to wrote this in minutes. Ahaha. I hope it's not too sucky. Enjoy.  
\-----

“José…”

He hesistantly puts his hand over his for a moment. He was about to take it away, fearing punishment for disrespect. But, the man put his other hand over his. 

“Evaristo…”

He was in a moment of doubt. But he reeled him back in. He squeezes his hand. Smiling at him, as he thought about how he’d forever be thankful the Major was by his side.

“JOSÉ!”

They needed to go. Hell was breaking loose around them. He was their leader. And they still needed him to lead them to their escape.

“Evaristo.”

He hands him an important letter. And mentally utters a silent prayer, that this mission would also assure the Major’s safety. That they would both live another day and meet again.

“José.”

He reassures him. He got back as soon as he can, after he completed his mission. His General have been grieving the loss of their men. But such is war. Deaths are inevitable…

“Evaristo…”

He starts to weep as he pressed his forehead on his shoulder. He felt like he failed his men. So many good souls, lost to the battle. For the escape. To live another day. To fight another day. But there are those who would never see daylight ever again…

“José…”

He beams at him. Accepting the ring that was the symbol of their union. Joining the one from their engagement. The deal was sealed. They would be together til the end of their days.

“José…”

The voice is still clear and strong. But the source was a smiling, faded silhouette. Mortality has come and taken it’s claim.

“Evaristo.”

He weeps his goodbye. Til they meet again. In the afterlife, or maybe even in another life.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> \-----  
...Ayern.  
I hope you guys don't hate it too much.  
Tita Puto, OUT.  
*Gulong palayo.*


End file.
